


Truth only (No more lies)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based on a Pinterest comment, Did I forget any tags?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS IS MY SORRY FOR POSTING A LATE CHAPTERWAS I HIGH WHEN I WROTE THIS? I HOPE NOT. ENJOY.Ps. I’m sorry
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	Truth only (No more lies)

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this idea on pinterest and I was like “yes please”  
> Basically it’s a despair disease thing where Kokichi get’s one that makes it so he can’t lie (only able to tell the truth) So like the idiot I am, I was all like “I can do this.” I am not a very good writer but let's do this.’Aight I just re-wrote this and made it happy. Not a despair disease but something ‘cause of Hope's Peak Academy.
> 
> Heads up: Timeline, never heard of her. Saioma. Kokichi is called Kokichi, suck it. Oh and Everyone lives. I have no idea what this even is. Lmao I’m the one who wrote this.

What the hell. 

That was the only thing going through everyone's minds. 

According to Cyra (Ultimate none-of-your-business), Kokichi was testing something for her and now….. Well now he can only tell the truth.

To be honest,Saihara was pretty sure that everybody was just scared of what Kokichi would do. His whole being was made up of lies, a wildcard. Now...Well Now he was telling everybody that he just wants to save them and other-ahem-Shit

“Hey Kokichi what do you really think of me?” Saihara heard Miu asking the poor boy. 

Kokichi opened his mouth, meaning to insult her but instead said what he really thought of Miu “I think that you are a genius. Second, I think that you deser-” Kokichi cut himself off. He was fuming. 

“Uhh…” Kaito was staring at Kokichi, Kokichi glared at him “So…. What do we do now?” 

“Help me” Saihara just stood off to the side. Then Kokichi called on him. “Saihara-Chan~~~ Can you pleeeaaase help meeee??” Dear Lord. If Saihara didn’t love this stupid purple gremlin. (wait lmao they are established now) 

“....” Saihara looked at Kokichi’s pleading face, “fine, we need to find Mikan and Cyra” 

“You know what? Why don’t we all help out our friend?” Kaede asked everyone 

“Yeah! I agree with Kaede!” Tsumugi shouted 

“Gonta help Kokichi like gentlemen.” (Gonta)

“Me and Maki-Roll will too!” (Kaito)

“Sure, I’ll help him” (Amami)  
“I’ll help with my amazing mage powers!” (Himiko)

“Yes, of course I will help, Kokichi” (Kirumi)

“Sure I’ll help the degenerate” (Tenko)

“I don’t see why not” (Ryoma)

“Yeah, I’ll help the little fucker” (Miu)

“Yes, I shall help” (Keebo; speaking weirdly)

“Atua and I shall help Kokichi.” (Angie)

Korekiyo wasn’t here, so he couldn’t say that he’d help Kokichi. 

“Thank, you guys. I really appreciate it, I don’t know if I say this enough but I really, really appreciate you guys.”

Kokichi went on and on.

“Hey Kirumi I really think of you as my mom. Thank you”

“I kinda like bugs….” 

“WOW Kaede I just remembered you can really play the piano!”

“AMAMI! RANTARO YOUR SUCH A BIG BROTHER OHMIGOD” 

Kokichi got many weird looks, but that was probably because he sounded high. 

His friends asked him questions and Kokichi started to answer them, not holding them back. 

“I think that you are a very talented person, yes.” (Ryoma)

“.... no” (do you pray to Atua frequently?)

Kokichi was cured, and got back to his old self. His friends would never forget that day. 

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙚.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Smh I am so stupid.


End file.
